Dare
by katluva2002
Summary: Every one's playing Truth or Dare at Monica's appartment on Easter.
1. Default Chapter

Dare, of course.  
  
This story takes place on Easter at Monica and Chandler's apartment, where everyone is over, and playing Truth or Dare.  
  
*** from everyone's POV ***  
  
"So," Monica started to ask what was on her mind for the past boring hour. "How 'bout we play Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Ooo, I'm in!!!" stated the enthusiastic Ross. "Someone dare me."  
  
"I don't know…" Phoebe wasn't too sure about how a game of truth and dare with her friends would end up.  
  
"I got one for Ross," commented Chandler. "Ross, I dare you to get a life."  
  
Joey and Rachel started to giggle.  
  
"No, I'm serious Chandler!" chimed Monica's voice. "I want to play Truth or Dare."  
  
"OK, Monica. I'll play…" started Joey.  
  
"Thanks Joey!" came Monica  
  
"As long as I don't have to go running around town for twenty minutes naked."  
  
"Who would ever make someone do that?" inquired Rachel  
  
"My buds from high school… I've never played since."  
  
"We'll play adult Truth or Dare." Piped in Phoebe  
  
"Phoebes, I don't mean to be rude, but what's 'adult Truth or Dare'?" came in Ross.  
  
"How should I know, I just thought it sounded 'adult-like'." Phoebe replied  
  
"I know," came Rachel. "If we're going to play, LET'S PLAY ALREADY!!"  
  
"Who wants to go first? How about Chandler?" asked Monica.  
  
"No. You all can make fools out of yourselves, but I'm actually smart." Remarked Chandler.  
  
"OK, I'll go first." Stated Joey.  
  
"Well, then, Joey, Truth or Dare?" Ross asked.  
  
"Finally!" came Monica in the background.  
  
"I think I'll take dare."  
  
"Hmm, give me a minute to think… Ahh, I got it!"  
  
"What?" came Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Rachel.  
  
"Joey, I dare you to… egg the front office, downstairs."  
  
"…" and a blank expression on Joey's face were the only acknowledgments he made. Until about five minutes later, when he said:  
  
"I accept your dare, Ross…"  
  
"Al right!!" came everyone else.  
  
"If! You accept mine."  
  
A long silence for a few moments. Then Ross replied with, "What is it?"  
  
"Run into the ladies bathroom in the museum next door for two minutes, STRAIT!"  
  
And then, it was to everyone's (even Ross's) great surprise, when, "I accept your dare," came out of Ross's mouth.  
  
Monica started up again, "OK, Chandler, since you aren't playing, you are now the judge. I'll go with Joey, and Rachel and Phoebe will go with Ross… On second thought, Rachel, you stay here with Chandler. Now, both Joey and Ross have to get pictures for proof."  
  
"Monica, don't you think this is a little extreme?" came Phoebe's innocent words.  
  
"Phoebes," came Rachel. "You know better than to argue with Monica."  
  
"Well, I don't want to use up all my film on a Truth or Dare that isn't even mine."  
  
"You won't have to." Came Monica's organized voice as she pulled to disposable cameras from a kitchen drawer  
  
"This is gonna be good!!" Chandler commented.  
  
"OK, let's get started already!" Joey stated.  
  
"You're going DOWN Joey!" Ross piped in.  
  
"I know, I can time people," Came Rachel. "Everybody has to be back up here in ten minutes."  
  
"AL-RIGHT!!!" Cried Phoebe an Monica.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Rachel asked every one.  
  
"YES!!!!" Came everyone else's voices.  
  
"On you mark, get ready, get set-"  
  
"GO" Cried Monica.  
  
*** five minutes later with Monica and Joey at the front office ***  
  
"OK, got your camera ready Monica?"  
  
"Yep! You ready to start eggin?"  
  
"Yep." Came a much less excited Joey.  
  
"What's the matter? Aren't you going to egg the front office?"  
  
"Well, I mean… Do I really have to?"  
  
"Of course you have to! You already excepted Ross's dare! You can't back down now."  
  
"Well, do I have to throw more then one egg? I mean he just said 'egg the front office', right? Just get a picture of me throwing one egg, and after it hits the glass. OK?"  
  
"No, Joey!! You gotta egg that office!!! Think about it. It isn't such a big deal. I bet tons of kids egg that place every day!! Come on, PLEASE?!!"  
  
"Ya know, you're right! I mean the dare Ross is doing is worse then the one I'm doing. OK, get your camera ready. Here goes."  
  
*** five minutes after Monica, Joey, Ross, and Phoebe left the apartment with Ross and Phoebe . at the museum next door ***  
  
*Ross is slowly tiptoeing into the building being VERY precautions*  
  
*Phoebe was walking into the building also…*  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Did a dog bite him in his butt on the way over here or something, thought Phoebe.  
  
"No, I just am afraid that someone will see me!"  
  
"You were probably already spotted the minute you left your apartment. Besides you'll be running into a LADIES bathroom! TONS of girls will see you there. Hey you might even now some one there! Ooo, won't this be fun!" He'll get to meet some girls, maybe he'll get a date for once, and be out of our hair.  
  
"Aaww, Phoebe! Why'd you have to put it like that! Now I don't think I'm going in!"  
  
"Chicken!! Buck, Buck, Buck!!!"  
  
"Phoebe, cut that out!!!"  
  
"Well, at least if you do this dare you'll still have your apartment! If Joey does the dare you gave him he'll lose his!"  
  
"Well, at least he'll still have his job!!"  
  
"Just get it over with!" Cry-baby. I pushed him in the building.  
  
"OK, fine, I'll do it! Happy!?"  
  
"YES, VERY!! Now move it! I've got my camera ready now go!"  
  
TBC  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sorry if I left ya hangin there, I wanted to post that much to know if I should finish it. So, PLEASE R&R and tell me what you think! 


	2. Photos

(2). Photos sometimes lie.  
  
"Well… Want to watch Baywatch with me?" Chandler inquired to Rachel after the others left.  
  
"Ehh, can we watch wrestling? I mean the girls on Baywatch *aren't* as real as they seem." Was Rachel's reply.  
  
"Really, how so?"  
  
"Well, you know how they *shake* when they run?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why do you think they *shake* ?"  
  
"… Ho OOOHHH!!!!!! I never knew that!"  
  
"That's probably because you were off in La-la-land pretending that they were real. I mean how else could you explain how huge those things are!?"  
  
"Well, Joey and I always just thought that they were *special* ones that aliens gave them."  
  
"Really, you guys believe in that sort of thing?" Rachel started searching the channels for wrestling.  
  
"Well, YEA!!!!! What else could explain the fact that Ross has had like three wives already, and has had a lot of dates recently that are a lot younger then him?"  
  
"Good point, but I just thought that most of *those* young things were blind!"  
  
"Hmm, that might be true, too. Hey, what time is it?"  
  
"They have two, no *one* more minute left."  
  
"I wonder what those guys did."  
  
"I don't know. Hey what channel is wrestling on anyway?"  
  
"102" Chandler replied.  
  
*** Exactly one minute and five seconds later ***  
  
The door opened and revealed Joey and Ross squishing each other trying to get into the apartment first.  
  
Rachel looks at her watch.  
  
Ever one bursts in the room.  
  
"So," came Phoebe. "Who won?"  
  
You could tell that they had all been running like crazy trying to get upstairs.  
  
"Well, lets see your pictures." Chandler replied.  
  
"I've got our pictures. Of coarse if you went down there now you wouldn't be able to tell, because I cleaned up the whole place afterwards." Monica stated after she handed Chandler the picture she took.  
  
"Ross's are right here." Phoebe said handing the picture to Chandler.  
  
"Who won?" inquired Joey.  
  
"I'll tell you who won," came Ross. "I whupped you, man. And you know it!"  
  
"Ohh, so *that's* why you kept on bumping me with your butt!"  
  
"No, I'll tell you who REALLY won."  
  
"Who?!!" every one else but Chandler cried.  
  
"No one!" Rachel shouted in reply. "You both were about 7 seconds late!"  
  
"Besides," Chandler reasoned. "Neither of these pictures proves that you both did your dares. It only shows Joey holding an egg, GETTING READY to throw it. And Ross in a running stance at the bathroom DOOR, not a picture of him actually *in* it!"  
  
"…Ohh…" came every one else.  
  
"Well, hey. Lets play some more still, hmm?" asked Monica.  
  
" No way!" answered Joey. "I'm not doing *that* again!"  
  
"Yah, me neither!" came Ross.  
  
"Okay, then the rest of us will play!" Monica answered her own question. "I pick Truth."  
  
"Fine," came Phoebe. "I'll Truth you. When was the last time you had sex with someone other then Chandler?"  
  
"…" Monica was so stunned by the question that she didn't reply… Until:  
  
"Soo!!! Who wants to have dinner, I'll fix turkey and gravy with mashed potatoes and…"  
  
"But Mon!" came Rachel.  
  
"All the ice-cream or icing you want!!!!"  
  
"I'm in!!!!" came Rachel.  
  
"Hey, DON'T forget ME!!!!!!" shouted Joey.  
  
Phoebe chuckled to herself, THAT got her!!!. "Sure, why not."  
  
*** There ends THAT story… or so you think! We'll see… ***  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I hope you liked it and were satisfied with the ending. I don't know, I guess I could write more about this story, if you really *want* me to. Thanks a lot to those nice peeps out there that reviewed my stories, you're all soooooo nice!!!!!! 


End file.
